


at least we kept his eyes in our life

by sam_the_great



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, Pining, late night drabbles, the alex/ang is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_the_great/pseuds/sam_the_great
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza is Alexander’s treasured wife. She knows that. </p><p>So why is it so hard to remember sometimes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	at least we kept his eyes in our life

Eliza is Alexander’s treasured wife. She knows that. 

So why is it so hard to remember sometimes?

“Elizabeth Schuyler.”

“Schuyler?”

She sees it right away as they approach- a dancing flame between him and her sister, fueled by the exhilaration of dancing and, she thinks before pushing it aside, something dark and almost lustful. But then he is approaching her, and she allows herself to be swept off her feet, something she's been wanting to happen since a young age. He is handsome, smart, a soldier- what more could she ask in a man?

“My sister.”

She sees something flicker across his face at that. Is it resentment? Disappointment? She's not sure. But in an instant, it’s gone, fleeting as a hurricane. His grin is there to replace it, a beaming grin that seems to light up his whole face and body. 

“If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.”

Will it?

She's seen the way they look at each other. 

“I'll leave you to it.”

Seen the last flash of heat in his eyes, reserved for her sister alone, as she sweeps him into the dance floor. 

Heard Angelica’s wistful undertones-

“I'm just saying, if you really loved me you would share him!”

She says, “Ha!”

Her insides are not so jovial. 

***

Years later, a knock comes at the door. Her sister storms in like a tempest, all righteous anger. Alexander is following closely behind. All of his interjections are cut off by Angelica’s powerful voice.

Eliza closes her bedroom door.

The yelling continues up the hallway, up the stairs, and right up to outside her room. She watches as Alexander puts his hand on Angelica’s waist, begging her to listen-

“Put what we had aside-”

What they had? So she really was getting her big sister’s leftovers-

“I'm standing at her side-”

What?

“You can never be satisfied, God I hope you're satisfied!”

Slam. 

“Eliza? Oh, honey.”

For the first time in weeks, the middle Schuyler sister allows herself to weep. She can’t help but shove aside her lingering resentment and allow herself to be comforted. Isn’t this what big sisters are for?

So it wasn’t her fault. That boy has had a wandering eye from well before it happened to land on me.

But there will be time enough to feel worthless later. Right now, she is being told that it isn’t her fault, that she’s beautiful and deserves love, that Alexander is a piece of shit.

So she just cries.


End file.
